


You Too?

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Darcy tag along with Jack and Katherine for a nice dinner, and discover some interesting things about each other while they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too?

Darcy doesn’t know whose idea it was. All he knows is that having to give up an entire evening to have dinner with the happy couple sounds like the absolute opposite of anything he’d choose to do himself.

Of course, it probably won’t be all bad. He’s missed Katherine much more than he’s cared to admit and he _knows_ it’s his own fault they haven’t spoken in so long, but …

He also knows how well she can read him. And the problem that’s been tormenting him since the strike isn’t exactly something he wants her to know about.

Because he wants her to be happy. Genuinely, he does.

He just doesn’t know how _he’ll_ be able to be happy if Katherine’s happiness is dependent on marrying Jack Kelly.

——

He arrives early, with the intention of having some time to himself to collect his thoughts, but apparently he wasn’t the only one with that idea.

Jack’s friend from the strike is already seated at their table, and Darcy realizes with some embarrassment that he does not remember his name.

"I don’t know if you remember me from the strike, but I’m Darcy. I’m Katherine’s friend." He says, hoping that the boy will follow his lead and introduce himself. He extends his arm to shake hands.

"Davey," the boy replies, and spits into his own hand. And then freezes.

"I-I’m so sorry," he stammers. "It’s just a habit, it’s … I’m sorry," he apologizes, frantically wiping his hand on his trousers.

Darcy almost wants to laugh, but Davey seems so genuinely upset that it would probably only make things worse.

"It’s alright," he reassures him, not quite managing to keep the amusement out of his voice. He pulls up a chair and sits down, and Davey follows suit.

——

When they’re still waiting for Jack and Katherine ten minutes after their designated meeting time, Darcy checks his watch impatiently.

"I hope nothing happened," Davey murmurs, concerned.

Darcy rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. That damned Kelly probably just never learned to read a watch.”

"That’s my best friend you’re talking about," Davey says quietly, a warning in his tone.

"Yes, and it’s _my_ best friend he’s been putting his dirty hands all over when she deserves so much better!” Darcy snaps.

Davey rises from his chair, slamming his hand on the table. “You don’t get to talk about him that way!”

Darcy jumps a little, but Davey either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care.

"Do you even know anything about him?! No one is more dedicated than Jack! No one could care for her more than Jack could! Because when Jack cares about you, he doesn’t go half-way. He’d probably lay down in front of a train for you if you asked him to. And he’s happy with her; they’re _happy_ together.”

He’s not even looking at Darcy by the end of it, just staring off into space as if it were _himself_ he’d been trying to reassure the entire time.

And the realization hits Darcy like a lightning strike.

“You love him.” he exclaims, astonished.

Davey flinches.

He reaches for his coat, pushing in his chair as he does so.

"I think I’ll be going now, if you’ll excuse me," he says, staring down at his shoes. "I think I’ve humiliated myself enough for one evening."

Darcy stands, grabbing his elbow. “But they haven’t even gotten here yet!”

"I don’t care!" Davey cries, his voice cracking. "It’s going to hurt anyway, having to watch them … I just … I want them to be happy … but I don’t know how to be happy when … when they’re-" he breaks off, taking in a shaky breath.

"I know." Darcy admits quietly.

——

He feels every loving glance, every shared moment of laughter, and every private joke like little stab wounds. He almost considers excusing himself and leaving early, but then it hits him again that Davey is experiencing the exact same anguish.

He reaches under the table, grabbing Davey’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Davey stiffens for a moment, and Darcy worries that he’s overstepped a boundary, but then Davey squeezes back.


End file.
